monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Starfish Girl/Asta
Asta is a friendly Starfish Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I'm a greedy starfish, ufufufu..." "Once you have been caught by a starfish, you will be eaten... I will digest you in my center..." "Usually, I crawl around using my tube feet. But if I'm in a hurry, I can roll around to move faster." "I'm a little hungry... I wonder if I should take a bite out of the Coral Girl later?" "On the center-back of the starfish's body is a squeezing organ. From now on, it is a hole where you will release all of your semen..." "It's nice to crawl around the seafloor, but I also enjoy drifting along the waves..." "Starfish are very greedy. Your semen and flesh, I will have it all..." "A starfish is a star of the sea. I show it with my body..." "There are some monsters who treat starfish as pests. They make me angry..." "Sometimes on a sandy beach, I like to bury myself in the sand and relax. Like a sea cucumber..." "This coral is beautiful, isn't it? You can have it..." (+1 Ocean Coral) "You're special, so I'll give you this money..." (+ 1615G) "You need to be careful... Take this with you." (+1 Phoenix Tail) "I want to eat meat... Can I have a fish?" (Give 1 Fish) *Yes - "You're a good boy..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Really... In that case, I should eat you instead." "I would like to play around town for a bit... Can I have some money?" (Give 969G) *Yes - "You're a good boy..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Really... In that case, I should eat you instead." *Not enough money - "...But if you don't have any, it can't be helped." "I would like to eat a luxury fish... Can I have a sea bream?" (Give 1 Sea Bream) *Yes - "You're a good boy..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Really... In that case, I should eat you instead." "As you know, starfish are shaped like stars... Don't you think it's romantic to be shaped like a star?" *It's romantic - "Yes... A starfish might be a piece of a star." (+10 Affinity) *It's not romantic - "You're not romantic either." (-5 Affinity) *I'll give you romance - "I wonder if you'll show me some true courage...?"" (+10 Affinity) "The stomach of a starfish has an unusual characteristic. Do you know what that is...?" *It can wrap around prey - "Yes... Starfish bring out their stomach and envelop their prey. You too will experience it..." (+10 Affinity) *It can digest anything - "It's impossible for me to digest anything... But I yearn to be able to." *There are multiple stomachs -"I'm not a cow!" (-5 Affinity) "Sometimes, I just want to laze around on the beach... Where do you rest?" *Tent - "To sleep in a tent, what a poor boy... You've had it rough..." (+10 Affinity) *Bed - "Yes... Humans do enjoy beds." *Sandy beach - "You like sandy beaches too? But you don't look like a sea creature to me..." "When I'm out at sea, I feel a premonition over the land. It is a sign of ruin... Do you understand that?" *I understand - "The increase in monstrous and deformed fish, the rising of deep-sea fish, the luminescent phenomena... Perhaps the world is already doomed." *You're thinking too much - "The increase in monstrous and deformed fish, the rising of deep-sea fish, the luminescent phenomena... I don't think it's my imagination, but I'll accept your consolation." (+10 Affinity) *You will face ruin - "It is you who will be ruined!" (-5 Affinity) "A starfish is a free creature... Are you living a free life?" *I plan to - "Yes... Let's continue living freely." (+5 Affinity) *I have no freedom - "That's sad... Don't you think you should live freely?" *I have overwhelming freedom - "A-amazing! To think you have overwhelming freedom..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Asta: "I want to make this castle barrier-free so even starfish can move around easily. I'll need to demolish a lot of walls..." With Stacy: Asta: "This coral is delicious...*munch munch*" Stacy: "Hold it right there, starfish! That coral is a protected species, so preying upon it is prohibited!" Asta: "Already, how annoying... Why are there even marines in a place like this?" Stacy: "The Navy's eyes are shining everywhere!" With Sango: Asta: "I wonder if this coral has a will at all..." Sango: "............" Asta: "I'll just tickle it with my tube feet, *rustle rustle*..." Sango: "..., ......, ..." With Anemo: Anemo: "Ah, Asta... You appear to be in good health." Asta: "I've been thinking for some time, but... What kind of monster are you?" Anemo: "I'm some kind of sea anemone...or something like it." Asta: "Something like it?!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Asta: "My stomach has been shrinking for a few years... ...*munch munch*" Asta is eating some food she stole... happens 2nd Action: Asta: "Starfish dance... ♪" Asta is dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: Asta: "*rolling*..." Asta is rolling around... happens 4th Action: Asta: "The stomach juice of a starfish...!" uses Dissolving Liquid on a random enemy 5th Action: Asta: "Here, please eat this." Asta presents a gift! Fish Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2